Iron Slaves
The Iron Slaves did not have a solid root as people before the world fell apart; instead, they are a shining example of how the human condition continues to evolve in these moder, radioactive times. New to this generation, these unfortunate people are born into forced servitude, children and great grandchildren of slaves. Considered legal property in many industrial zones, Iron Slaves are some of the most prized targets of Slavers. Iron Slaves are strong people, capable of working many days without sleep. The Iron Slaves rapidly evolved red bioluminescence that radiates from deep within their flesh, which aids them in the dark mines and long hours that they work. This red glow, which is the strongest around the neck, legs, and hands, is a mark of pride for Iron Slaves, as it shows how they have become stronger despite the cruelty of others. Carried as a story of pride and perseverance, each Iron Slaves knows how they came to freedom. Be they tales of planned escapes, fortunate opportunities, or even rare moments of compassion, the Iron Slaves have etched every moment of their liberation into their minds. Determined to never be enslaved again, the Iron Slaves find that there is indeed a fate worse than death and that is slavery. Hardened by the fires they tended, strengthened by the labor they performed, and driven by the inhumanities they have suffered, the Iron Slaves are monuments of strength. While seldom trained to be artisans themselves, Iron Slaves find that they are very useful int regards to those who do crafting work. Able bodied assistants, strong labors, and fantastic helpers - Iron Slaves learn that the very aspects of them that make people covet them as slaves are they same traits that make them highly desirable as employees to craftsmen. Starting Stats * Health: 7 * Mind: 4 * Infection: 4 Strain Requirements and Traits All Iron Slaves have scars, brands, or tattoos that mark them as property in visible locations on their body that mark them as property somewhere. Iron Slaves tend to dress in heavy clothing, preferring styles that are utilitarian and also allow them to be inconspicuous ' as much as they can be, anyway. Every Iron Slave also has a unique quirk that becomes noticeable in the early afternoon through until late morning - they emit a red glow. Iron Slave players are required to have red illumination at least as bright as a large glow stick at each wrist, each ankle, and the neck. This glow must penetrate cloth, and be visible at a distance. Advantages The following skills are available for 3 points each: * Brawling * Carry * Escape Bonds * Iron Fists (pre-req: Brawling) * Refuse * Rescue * Scrounge Able Helper: an Iron Slave can spend 2 Mind and role play assistance to help someone using the skill Building Tomorrow or Brewing to reduce the production time by 10 minutes (to a minimum of 2 minutes). Each Iron Slave can use this once per item being crafted or brewed, but multiple Iron Slaves can assist and stack their effect for the same item. This cannot be used for an item they are making themselves. Strong Back: for mechanical purposes, all Iron Slaves are considered to have a base Carry 2 instead of the standard 1 of other strains. Carry 2 allows you to carry one person at a run or two at a walk. Disadvantages Bioluminescent: because of their natural glow and brands, Iron Slaves can never use the following skills: * Cover of Night * Disguise * Fade in a Crowd * Vanish Humble Roots: because of their deprived backgrounds, Iron Slaves cannot have any of the following as starting professions: * Caravan Driver * Distiller * Doctor * Gambler * Hook-Up * Mad Scientist * Martial Artist * Psionist * Sniper * Spy * Tinker All of these professions can be learned later in game. Psionist in particular cannot be taught as a profession, but items and other means do exist that let Iron Slaves become Psionists. Category:Strains